Merediths Daughter
by Taytay1598
Summary: When a normal emergency comes in the door of Seattle Grace a fifteen year old Emily King is going to change the life of all the staff for ever. For Emily isn't just a normal patient, she is a reminder to Meredith Grey of her young foolish years as Emily is Meredith's daughter that she had when she was in her early twenties. Please rate and comment!:)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm on call tonight so don't get me dinner", Meredith Grey kissed her husband Derek Shepard before kissing her baby Zola in his arms. "Ok I should be finished at eight so i will pick her up from daycare then", he smiled walking her to the door. "Ok, bye. Bye Zo!", she kissed them again before closing the door behind her.

"Hey got anything good for today?", Cristina Yang asked Meredith as she came in the hospital doors. "Em just have a few post op's but Richard and Bailey both have the day off so i should have some emergencies later. You?", she replied. "Got a heart transplant on a baby tonight", she replied sipping her coffee. "Aw that's a cool one", Meredith said as she went to the nurses station. "Ya", Cristina replied disinterested. "How's you and Owen?", Meredith asked knowing there was something she wasn't telling her. "Its just all we do is have sex. And im not complaining or anything but we dont even talk all he wants to do is...do it", she groaned taking a file in her hands. "Oh boo hoo for you that your husband has a sex drive", Meredith replied sarcastically. Cristina laughed in response before leaving.

Meredith could suddenly hear noise coming from the doors beside the ER and her pager went off. She walked quickly to the ER and she saw Nicole the paramedic rush in with a gurney handing a board to Lexie. "Fifteen year old female, Emily King got hit by a car. Vitals are stable but is vomiting blood and is going in and out of consciousness", Nicole informed the doctors. "Ok get her to trauma 1", Meredith replied flipping through the file. "She has been having some blackouts and passing out for about two weeks", a young girl Meredith didn't even notice spoke up. The girl was blonde haired and blue eyed. She was gorgeous but nothing compared to the young girl on the gurney. She had dark brown hair and her skin was a pale white and very delicate. "Well why didn't she come in before?", Meredith asked the girl becoming aggravated. "I told her to but shes in and out of foster care. Her parents at the minute wouldn't let her use their insurance I'd say. Their not the best", she sighed looking down at her friend. "Emily can you hear me?", Meredith said forcing open Emily's eyes and shining a light into them. She suddenly let out a large gasp and sat up throwing up blood. Lexie quickly caught it in a disposable tray. She looked as if she was getting light headed and looked at Meredith quickly before whispering "Mum", looking confused and fainting back onto the gurney. The room was suddenly quite and everyone was looking at Meredith in awe. "Oh my god, it is you. I taught you looked familiar. Your Emily's mum, from the picture!", Emily's friend exclaimed. Meredith then ordered a MRI and quickly left the room hyperventilating.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you paged 911", Cristina came up to Meredith beside the nurses station. "Ok I have a confession. Please don't get mad.", Meredith winced putting her head in her hands. "Meredith your scaring me", Cristina said pulling her hands down. Meredith bit her lip and replied "I have a daughter. I had her just before I went to Europe and I put her up for adoption. But shes here, now and before you found out I needed to tell you. I'm so sorry i didn't tell you but I went to try to find her but I couldnt and I never taught I'd see her. But she's here and sick and she know's me", Meredith blurted out.

"You have a daughter?", Cristina asked.

"Yes".

"And you never told me?".

"Yes".

"Does Derek know?".

"Just that I had her and looked for her. He dosn't know she's here".

"Ya".

"Ya".

Cristina turned and walked up the stairs as Meredith sighed and saw Derek walk past.

Authors note: I'm soooo sorry i know that I am taking ages to update just so busy but i promise that i will try to update like two or three chapters within the next week. So please please keep reading and thank you for everyone who has commented and is following the story and me! And if you have any questions or suggestions that you would like me to answer or add please just comment!:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Derek", Meredith called walking over to her husband.

"What's wrong?", he said looking at her worried face.

"Let's go sit down will we?", she smiled leading him over to the waiting lounge.

The walked over and took two seats beside each other.

"Meredith what is it?", he said taking her hand.

"Remember that I told you about when I was younger and on one of my stupid drunken nights I ended up getting pregnant?", she said looking at him.

He nodded and stayed quiet.

"Well, she's her and she knows who I am and I have no idea how, and I don't know what to do", she started to cry putting her head down in her hands.

"Shh. Its going to be okay. Why is she here?", Derek soothed her.

"She came in to the ER and I just happened to be there. I sent her for a CT and i have to go check the results", she said getting up.

He grabbed her hand and replied "It's going to be fine. I promise".

She gave him a slight smile and walked up to CT.

***New scene***

"What are you doing here?", Meredith asked Cristina as she walked in to the CT room.

"Mer, she need's surgery", Cristina looked worried turning around.

"Fine, I'll go scrub in", Meredith sighed.

"Mer, she's your kid. She looks exactly like you", Alex said from beside Cristina.

"We don't know that. We have to wait for DNA. You do want a DNA right?", Cristina cut in.

"Yes of course I do. And she is mine, I know that she is", she replied.

"Well then you can't perform surgery. Me and Cristina are going to", Alex replied.

"Wait, why do you have to do surgery? Whats wrong with her?", Meredith asked Cristina.

"She has a lot of hemopericardium and I need to remove it. She also has some hemothorax so Alex is taking that", she informed her.

"She couldn't get that much internal bleeding to the heart and lungs from just being hit from a car? I mean she doesn't even have any bruises or visible broken bones?", Meredith wondered out loud sitting down beside Cristina.

"Lexie said that she has been having memory loss and blackouts even before the accident", Cristina replied

"We think she did some damage before the car. She's going for an MRI now but we don't know how she could get the bleeding", Alex continued from Cristina.

"So the coughing blood?", Meredith asked.

"Was excess from the lungs from the hemothorax", Alex replied.

"Alright then, we better go for the MRI", Meredith walked out of the room.

***New scene***

"I have twenty minutes before surgery", Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Well we better hurry then", Callie winked at her opening the on-call room behind her.

Callie started to kiss Arizona as she walked backwards into the room. Arizona hit the light on and the laughed turning around. They both let out a small yelp as they saw Meredith Grey sitting on the bed sobbing into her hands.

"Meredith, what are you doing?", Callie asked catching her breath.

"I have a secret daughter. I put her up for adoption, then go looking for her and can't find her. Then she ends up here with severe internal bleeding around the heart, lungs and maybe brain from before she had a small car crash today. Plus she knows who I am and I can't perform surgery because she might be mine. Who am I kidding, she is mine. Did you see her? She probably hates me", she started to heavily cry.#

"Oh Meredith", Arizona sighed sitting beside her on the bed.

"I'll go see how she's doing. Where is she?", Callie asked going down on her hunkers and taking Meredith's hands.

"She's gone for an MRI".

"Ok, I'll be back".

***New scene***

"How bad is it?", Callie asked walking in to the room filled with Richard, Owen, Cristina, Alex, Bailey and Derek.

"It's a bad case of intracranial hemorrhage. I've never seen one this bad in someone her age. No wonder she's been blacking out", Derek spoke up looking at the x-rays.

"Stupid boyfriend", Callie muttered. The other doctor's turned around and looked at her.

"Well, I'm just saying that relationship abuse is like the biggest cause of these kinds of problems. Physically, there can't be much reason's why she came in to that much contact of harm and not go to a hospital", she continued.

"That's Meredith's daughter", Derek said.

"Potential. The DNA samples have been sent. But her blood type is AB, like Meredith's", Cristina updated Callie.

"I'll go let Meredith know. Oh when is the surgery?", Callie asked.

"In about a half an hour. Alex and Cristina are going to tell her now. We are going to do all three surgeries in one. Less risk", Richard replied.

"Ok, I'll go tell her".

**Authors Note:** So guys I know this might be annoying, but I am not really good at the whole time frame thing. So, I have decided to create my own timeline and the story will contain spoilers just to let you all know! So, the relationships at the moment are,

Derek and Meredith are happily married and have just adopted Zola. I don't really find the whole thing about Zola being taking away that important and it's a bit boring so I'm taking that out completely.

Cristina and Owen are married and as you know from chapter 1, they are having a lot of sex so its before he cheats. I'm not too sure why he does so its just going to be that he is fine till that night.

Callie and Arizona, are also married and very happy and spontaneous as you can tell from this chapter.

I will inform you of other relationship status's as they unfold but for now thank you very much for reading!:)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Emily, I'm Alex Karev and this is Cristina Yang. How are you feeling", Alex asked walking into Emily's room.

" I'm fine, did you find out what's wrong with me?", Emily asked.

"You have severe internal bleeding around the heasrt , lungs and brain. Do you have any idea how you could have developed that?", Cristina asked looking through the chart.

" I'm just clumsy I guess", Emily replied.

"Em, I've never even seen you fall", Emily's friend at her bedside spoke up.

" Ashley", Emily muttered.

"Nevertheless we need to remove it. We are going to take you to surgery in about a half an hour. I will remove the bleeding from your lungs. Dr Yang will take it from around your heart and Dr Shepard will repair your brain", Alex explained.

" Don't you need my guardian's permission or something?", Emily asked.

"Em your mum is here, she works with them", Ashley smiled.

" DNA tests should tell us that and the results should be here in a week or so. And because your guardians aren't here, we don't need permission for emergency surgery", Cristina replied.

"Okay", Emily sighed.

Author's note: Sorry its short, more to come next week. Thank you all for reading and your continuous support!


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are you going to do about your mom?", Ashley asked coming back from the bathroom.

" We don't even know if its her ", Emily sighed.

"You have her eyes you know", Ashley smiled.

" I know", Emily laughed.

**Next Day**

Emily slowly woke up in a different room from before the surgery. She heard the beeping from a machine and looked around the room to see the women she thinks is her mother sleeping in what seems to be an uncomfortable position on a chair beside the bed. Emily moved to a more comfortable position in the bed which awoke Meredith.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep", Meredith stretched out her legs.

"It's fine", Emily smiled faintly.

"The surgery was a success. They were able to take out all of the bleeding but you need to stay for some observation. We called your guardians and we had to call social services", Meredith said checking her vitals.

Emily nodded response. Just then she saw from the corner of her eye a figure become into the room. It was her guardian for the past two years, Mona.

"Oh Emily thank goodness your alright", Mona walked over to the bed.

"I'm Dr. Grey, one of Emily's doctors", Meredith introduced herself.

"I'm Mona, one of Emily's guardians. My husband Phil is at work", she started fake stroking Emily's hand.

"As I explained on the phone Emily came in with severe bleeding in several places including the brain, heart and lungs causing her to be having blackouts and to be coughing up blood. Do you have any idea how she could have gotten those injuries?", Meredith asked her.

"No idea. I told her to stay away from that boyfriend of hers though", Mona sighed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Clare from social services is here", a nurse interrupted the conversation talking from the door.

"Ok. Excuse me", Meredith smiled at Mona then to Emily.

Authors note: Again thanks for reading, following and commenting! Please continue with the support and I have a small competition if you are interested!

All you have to do is be the first person to guess the correct answer to the following question and you can co-write an upcoming very important chapter with me!:)

The question is "How did Emily find out about Meredith being her real mother? So, really how did she get the picture.

The winner has to have the full answer in detail and personal message me. Thank you and get answering.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me Dr", Derek's taught a were interrupted while he was checking charts at the nurses station.

"Yes".

"I'm looking for Emily King", the brown haired green eyed adolescent stated.

"Are you family", Derek asked.

"No but I'm one of the closest things. I'm her boyfriend".

"Do you know how she got the injuries? She had internal bleeding in several places. She had to have severe surgery. She almost died", he replied closing the chart.

"Was that all from the car she got hit from?", he asked oblivious.

"Derek", the conversation was interrupted.

Derek turned around to see his wife approaching him.

"Her guardian is here. You have to go inform her about the surgery", Meredith told him.

"Meredith this is Emily's boyfriend", Derek turns to the boy.

"Jack. Nice to meet you", he held his hand out to Meredith.

"Meredith, excuse us Jack I just have to talk to Dr. Shepard ", she smiled.

Meredith and Derek walked a couple of steps over.

"Can you believe that guy. He beats up Emily to the point that she nearly dies and then shows up and wants to see her in a hospital bed", he says angrily.

"That's what I came to tell you. I don't think it's the boyfriend I think it's the guardians", Meredith exclaimed.

"Ok well you talk to social services and I will talk to the guardians", Detek said walking towards Emily's room.

Authors note: So very sorry for the late update. I'm just in the middle of moving so don't have any wifi plus super busy to go to the Internet cafe. Thanks for reading!:)


End file.
